Extension arms are known. Painters commonly use extension arms to reach high areas on a wall or a tall ceiling. Also, extension arms are attached between the shower plumbing and the shower head so that the shower head can be positioned to meet the tastes of the individual taking a shower.
Prior art extension arms have adjustable knuckle joints that allow the user to adjust the angle of the extension. Loosening the joint, setting the desired angle, and then retightening the joint can be a time consuming and tedious process. Also, the joints can corrode and fail over time.
What is needed is a better extension arm.